Shudder
by Shadowed93
Summary: This is a story about Sam and Grace, in the months after Grace's change into a wolf. Sam is hunting for a cure and grace  in her wolf form  is battling with what to do about her strange attraction to sam that she cant understand.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the introducing chapter to the story. I'm working on the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to ToxicRainfall for beta-reading my story. You're awesome!**

He could feel the cold biting him from every direction, all over his body, numbing his bare fingers and freezing his dark hair. But he didn't care. He wanted the cold to take over his body and rip him apart into that now not-so-familiar pain of the change. Every night he sat in the same spot by the trees at the back of Beck's house, hoping. But of course, the change never came; he had been cured of the wolf inside him the previous year. Now the cold posed no threat to his human form. He resented that greatly. At least if he had changed the year before, he and Grace could be together now. Sometimes he could see her brown eyes staring out at him from her beautiful wolf body, between the trees. Their roles had been reversed, now she was the proud wolf watching hesitantly from the distance and he was the feeble human longing to join her. At least, he thought, he would be reunited with her in the spring – five months from now.

By then they would have a cure. A real cure. He refused to believe it could not be found. But of course, it's hard to concentrate when the other half of your world is lost to the forest.

Cole and Isabel were helping Sam in his search for a cure. Cole stayed inside constantly – keeping himself from changing. He was the only one intelligent enough to discover the cure and so they needed him. Sam and Isabel were really just assisting him. They were not exactly essential to complete the task. A month had passed since Grace's change and they had made no progress. But they would find it. They had to. Now that Sam knew what it was like to be with Grace, he couldn't manage living without her in the winter months. He couldn't think about the pain she would be in every time her body was ripped open and a new form took its place. He couldn't bear to sleep at night without her by his side. Even after a whole month away from her it felt wrong each night. Sitting there, cold, damp and frozen, felt better than lying in his empty bed staring out at the silence of his empty room.

…

Grace watched from behind the trees, inexplicably drawn to this human sitting outside at such a late hour. A strange battle was raging inside her wolf brain, between some unknown emotion she could barely comprehend drawing her towards him and all of her instincts screaming at her to run away. The result was a kind of equilibrium between the two, meaning she stayed where she was, unmoving, staring out at him, half hidden, wanting to approach him and leave him at the same time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam x Grace :) I'm rubbish at grammar, please try to ignore any silly mistakes! :D**

She made her decision. It must have been the small human part of her making her walk towards Sam, because she still didn't understand the overwhelming desire to be near this human. Her paws seemed to move without being told to, but she didn't even care. Moving cautiously, Grace slowly made her way towards Sam. He looked up at her, pure astonishment upon his face. Hastily, he got to his feet and stood facing her. As she got closer, his smell became easier to detect. He smelt vaguely of wolf, something that reassured her in a way that nothing else could have. When she reached him, she buried her nose into his palm. The wolf smell was strong there. She felt calm.

...

Sam hardy knew how to react. He was surprised that Grace had actually approached him without reason to do so, and actually touching him was even stranger. He realised that her wolf instincts must be being overpowered by her love for him, as his had been when he was a wolf. This cheered him more than anything had in a very long time. With his free hand he wound his fingers into the fur behind her ear. He stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the only part of her that was the same as the Grace he knew so well. If he stared into them, focused on nothing else, he could almost imagine that he was standing in front of Grace in her human form, his hand in dark blonde hair rather than soft grey fur.

"I love you so much Grace. So much. I know you don't know what I'm saying to you, but i miss telling you how much you mean to me. I love you."

And then it happened. She changed. Her wolf form disappeared, and in its place was a frail teenage girl, panting from the pain of what she had just experienced.

"What? No. It's far too early for you to change. What's happening?" Sam could only recall events such as this occurring twice in the past, once when Grace was bitten as a young girl. Once when she had had to force him to remember who he really was, to change him long enough to inject him with their previous attempt at a cure. Love, it seemed, could overpower the wolf – if only for a small amount of time. He knew there wasn't much time left; it was far too cold for Grace to remain human for long. He grabbed hold of her, pulled her close to his body, and hugged her lovingly. It was a feeble attempt to keep her warm for long enough to say what he needed to.

"It's okay, Grace. We're working on a cure. We will get you human again. We will be able to spend time with each other again. I lo-"

She must not have been completely human. Her response to his words was extremely wolf like. She had bitten him. Hard. Hard enough to break his skin. The next second, she was a wolf again, pelting towards the forest.

...

She didn't know why she had done it. It had just seemed to make sense in her mind. The only logical thing her brain had been able to make her do was to bite him. Now she felt sure she would be able to fulfil her desire to be with him, without understanding why this feeling came to her.

...

Sam was shocked. How could her wolf instinct have been strong enough in her human form for her to bite him? It didn't make sense.

"Sam! Get inside, now!" It was Isabel; she was standing in the doorway of Beck's house, looking formidable. As he entered the building, Isabel began a continuous stream of questions that were impossible to answer.

"I saw everything Sam. She bit you. Why did she bite you? She was human. Did you tell her to do it? Why did you just stand there and take it? Why didn't you run straight back inside? You're going to change again. What if you had changed out there before we got a chance to discuss this? Sam?"

He couldn't answer. He was in complete shock. His thoughts were focused mainly on getting outside again, getting back to Grace. If he was a wolf again now, they could be together once more, without a 5 month long wait.

"I...I need to think" was all Sam could manage before sinking into a chair. Isabel left the room, presumably to get Cole. Soon enough, as Sam had predicted, Isabel returned with Cole. He was, as usual, mostly unbothered.

"Right, Sam, me and Isabel can carry on working on the cure if you decide to go join Grace as a wolf. If you're going to stay, that's fine too. But can you hurry up and make your decision? I have work to be doing." At the end of his speech Cole crossed his arms, waiting for Sam's answer.

"I'm going to go to her. I need to be with her. I can protect her." Was Sam's reply.

"Right, that's all I needed to know." Was Cole's leaving comment, as he left the room to return to his research. Isabel followed. With no reason to stay, Sam returned to the garden, waiting this time for the change he knew would happen.

...

Grace watched from her usual sport behind the trees as the boy returned to the garden and sat on the floor. Instinct and vague, fuzzy memory told her that something was about to happen. Something big. The boy began to shiver, smiling slightly. Then it happened. The change was sudden, hands became paws, his face lengthened into a snout, fur erupted from every part of his body as his clothes fell as shreds to the ground. Then he looked up at her, his bright yellow eyes inexplicably familiar.

...

As soon as the change was over, Sam could feel that all his senses were heightened to an almost unbelievable level. He had forgotten what it was like to be a wolf. He picked up the scent of Grace straight away and looked up at her. Immediately, he began making his way back towards her. He kept his tail low and head bowed, signs of submittance, to show her that he was no threat and prevent her from running away. But this was unnecessary; she bounded over to him with no sign of fear at all. They touched noses, a sign of the deep affection they shared – though Sam did not know what he had such emotion for this wolf. He knew that, from this moment on, he would be mated for life with this wolf staring into his eyes. She exchanged with him an image of a small clearing deep in the forest, near the lake, an obvious invitation to go there with her. Together, they turned and entered the dark woods, making their way easily through the close trunks and over the high roots. The darkness had no effect on Sam's ability to see where he was going, he even knew the route to take without having to think – Grace's constant image exchange guiding him to their destination.

...

Isabel was unsure how to feel about Sam's departure. She would of course miss him, they had become close friends, but there was at least one up side to him leaving. Now, she and Cole would be alone together for most of their time. This, she had to admit to herself, made her very happy. The sexual tension between them was still high, they had had a few steamy kisses whilst Sam had been in a different room, and now they had the freedom to do so whenever they wanted to. Their relationship was strange, sarcasm was included in most conversations, yet they still ended up intertwined at every chance they got. This suited Isabel just fine. She didn't want a boyfriend, just a bit of fun.

Cole was sitting at the computer when Isabel entered the room that had become his study. He was looking up werewolf stories online in the hope that he would stumble upon the cure.

"Are you seriously reading werewolf stories?" She asked in the most sarcastic tone possible

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Good point."

"Yeah, so shut up." He smiled as he said this. _Damn, _she thought, _I just can't resist that smile. _He seemed to know the effect he was having on her, as the next thing he did was pull her down to sit on his lap and kiss her passionately. Afterwards, he adjusted her position and turned back to the computer. His arms were around her as he continued his search, something she found irresistibly cute.

...

Two wolves ran through the forest. Small glimpses of their fur was visible in the gaps between the trees. They ran with such speed it was difficult to watch the beautiful creatures make their way through the woods for long; they were gone almost as soon as they appeared. They seemed happy. They were free.

**Thanks for reading! I know there are a lot of different points of view, which shift around a lot, but i'm trying to write it in the style of the books - and its necessary for the way the story will develop. Sort of...**

**Review if you liked it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) I wanted to develop Cole and Isabel's relationship. Sorry its so short.**

It was four days after Sam's departure. Cole hand Isabel had, predictably, made no more progress in discovering the werewolf cure. Cole could find nothing on the internet, despite searching the vaguest sights possible. He had returned to trying to think of a cure himself – using the information he had to work out what could possibly be the reason for the change to occur, and therefore a way to stop it. But no inspiration had come to him. He had no idea what to do. He hated to admit it, but he thought that the cure was going to be near impossible to find. His frustration built up until eventually he just had to stop.

"Right," announced Cole "I'm bored of this. I've been working nonstop every single day for far too long. I want a break. Let's watch a film or something."

Isabel was highly surprised at this sudden outburst. Cole didn't usually give much sign that he had feelings for her – apart from of course when they were kissing each other. Then all his emotions towards to her poured out.

"What? You'll change if you go outside."

"That's true; we're watching the film in here, on the sofa. I'm sure Beck must have kept some DVD's lying around for the summer months…" With that, he got up and left the room. Isabel could hear him rummaging around somewhere else in the house. It was a sweet suggestion; she didn't know how to respond, so just went to join Cole in his search. They managed to find a selection of films that would last them well into the night, snuggled up underneath a blanket together, and finally fell asleep there with a film still playing.

When Cole awoke, he smiled at Isabel asleep on him. Rather than move to his bed, or move Isabel to hers, he decided to just stay where he was. He was happy where he was, and didn't want to disturb Isabel. For a while he watched her breathing slowly, appreciating her beauty. He didn't want to even attempt to get up until she woke up as well, even if he had to stay there for hours.

….

Sam and Grace had quickly become the alpha male and female of the pack. Somehow, with no fight for dominance, they had become the leaders. It has just happened. The first night that they had been together, when they had gone to Grace's clearing, the other wolves followed them. They had appeared slowing, one by one, until eventually all of the other pack members were surrounding them, showing signs of submission. It was clear that the two of them now ruled the pack – and every wolf there accepted it. If Sam had been human he would have realised that he was taking over from Beck. But he wasn't, he was a wolf, and therefore just accepted his given position.

Every time food was needed, Grace and Sam would lead the hunt, each night they would lead the packs howling, and whenever they slept there was a wolf patrolling around them, protecting his or her leaders. But their main role as leaders of the pack was keeping all of them safely away from the humans. Sam's vague recollection of his human memories gave him enough information to know to stay away from Isabel's house – he could feel that this was a dangerous place to be. Roads were also off limit, and if ever they saw a human they would stay away from the place they had been walking. The fear of humans was strong for Sam, he was far more wary of them than the others. Again, his human memories were influencing his decisions as the leader.

Mainly though, instinct was the basis for everything they did. Their human lives were almost forgotten, only flashes of memory and remembered emotions flickered through their minds for mere seconds. Grace and Sam were essentially just wolves. They did everything that normal pack leaders would do – things that they probably wouldn't do if they were thinking as humans.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I may have made :) **

It was late winter, the snow was beginning to melt, and the temperature was rising. But as Grace opened her eyes in the forest, she still felt overwhelmingly cold. For a second, she couldn't work out why everything looked so dull. Then, as she moved her fingers, realisation hit her. She was human. She did not know how or why she was human so early, it was definitely too cold for her to stay like it for long, she didn't even have any clothes nearby. Her only hope was to try to get to the shed set up in the forest for times such as this, when one of the pack needed warmth and clothing. Using her heightened senses, she made her way towards her destination.

On her journey, she changed back into her wolf forms several times. But each time she did, Grace would only remain a wolf for a few seconds. The cold was still making her change, but something was triggering the transformation back into human form. _I need to find out what's making me change, _she thought, _there's obviously something wrong with me. _

When she finally reached the shed, after many painful shifts between her two forms, she sank to the floor. Eventually, when the enclosed space had warmed her a little, and she no longer felt on the brink of the change, she managed to get herself back up again. In the corner, there was a new electric heater. Grace realised that Sam must have brought it so that when she changed back she would be able to remain human. But then memories hit her. Thinking his name had released the memories – she had bitten him, and now he was a wolf once more. She had no recollection of why she had done it, but now she deeply regretted it.

Not wanting to experience the intense pain again, despite her desire to be with Sam, she went over to the heater to turn it on. Attached to it was a note.

'_Grace, I hope that you will find this note. As you will have already seen, I got a heater for in here – I'm not sure why I never did before, it's an amazing idea! Anyway, I made up a clothes bin for you, and there should be some food somewhere. When you're warm enough, call me on the number at the bottom with the cell phone in your bin. I love you._

_Sam.'_

Tears fell onto the paper as Grace was reading. When Sam had written this for her, he had expected to be at home waiting. But now, thanks to her, he was wandering somewhere in the forest, barely even remembering that she existed.

After turning on the heater, warmth was soon radiating throughout the entire shed. Grace searched the bins until she found hers, and put on some jeans and two thick tops, plus a coat. When her temperature felt almost unbearably hot, she found the cell phone, and dialled the number Sam had given her.

Isabel answered, seeming confused.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Grace."

"Grace! What? You're human? Why?"

"I don't know. But I can't stay as a wolf. Every time the cold changes me back, a few seconds pass and then I'm human again. At the moment I'm in the emergency shed. I'm going to try and get back to Beck's. I might change again on the way over, so don't be surprised if I turn up naked. Could you have a hot bath ready for me?"

"Of course, I'll run it now."

Grace hung up and prepared herself to leave. She turned off the heater and put Sam's note in her pocket.

She managed to get further than she had expected before the cold finally crept through her layers of clothing and forced the wolf upon her.

Constantly changing was a disorientating experience, but somehow Grace managed to get herself to Beck's house. As soon as the door opened, a blanket was wrapped around her and she was pulled inside. Isabel led her to the bathroom.

"Get yourself warm first, and then we'll talk." Isabel told her, as she shoved her towards the steaming hot water.

As grace was letting the warmth sink into her, Isabel and Cole were in complete shock.

"I just don't get it, why is she not staying as a wolf?" Cole wondered out loud.

"No idea. It makes no sense – this goes against everything we think we know about how the wolf thing works."

"I know. I wonder if this could help us find a cure."

-o-

An hour and a half late, Grace emerged from the bathroom. After the initial conversations, Cole began to question Grace, trying to work out why she wasn't changing normally.

"Grace, before you changed today, is there anything unusual that you did or ate?"

"I really don't know Cole, you know what it's like, it's hard to remember anything specific from the wolf form. But I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything out of the ordinary – when I'm a wolf I just act how a wild wolf would act. I'm sure my instincts would stop me from doing anything strange or dangerous. Maybe I'm ill."

"Do you feel ill?"

"No, it just feels strange to be a person again."

"Okay. Well thanks anyway, if you remember anything, please tell me. I want to find this cure. I know it exists."

"I will. I appreciate this, Cole, things would be so much easier if all this could just go away."

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :)**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

In the days after Grace had changed, she spent most of her time trying to work out what was going on. She forced herself to remember what had happened recently whilst she had been a wolf, but not much would come back to her. She hardly ate, and she could tell the others were getting worried about her. But the idea that something was seriously wrong with her was haunting her. She could feel it, something big was going on inside her – she just needed to figure out what.

After about a week, she had a theory. An alarming theory. Grace had not remembered anything about her time as a wolf, but she had looked at the date on the calendar, and what it revealed was not good.

"Cole, I need to talk to you, I think I know why I won't change."

"Really?" Cole looked amazed, excited, waiting with great anticipation for her revelation, "What is it?"

"I think… I think I'm pregnant."

Cole could only look at grace in stunned silence. It was Isabel who replied first.

"WHAT? That's insane, Grace. How could you do this? You're way too young!"

"Yes Isabel, I know that, but like I've said before… I can't control what my instincts make me do whilst I'm a wolf. And as a wolf, my instincts, it seems, have made me mate with Sam."

"Well, how do you know?"

"I've checked the dates, I should be…You know. And I'm not. So unless this wolf thing is messing with my body completely, I can't think of any other explanation. It makes sense, if I am pregnant, then the baby will be stopping me from changing. Maybe it can't change or something.

Cole finally found his voice again.

"Wait, we can't just come up with random ideas like this without checking the situation. We don't know if you really are pregnant or not, so far it's just a hunch. You can't start throwing theories around before we know for certain – you need to take a test."

"I'll have to go get it, I suppose." Isabel replied. "Now there are going to be rumours about me, aren't there? Grace, I blame you."

-o-

Sam wandered the forest alone. He had no idea where his mate had gone. He had turned around whilst he was running, and she was no longer there. As leader of the pack, he had no choice but to carry on as if she was still there. He wanted to turn back, follow her scent, find her and make sure she was safe. But he could not. He was leading the pack to another part of the forest, where they would be safer, where there was less of the scent of man.

-o-

Isabel soon returned with the pregnancy test. It was tense outside the bathroom, waiting for the result with Cole. When Grace came out from the bathroom, she found them holding hands, both looking the most worried she had ever seen them. Yet their expressions were nothing compared to how she felt. _How can this be happening to me? I'm so young. I can't have a baby. Should I abort it? No…Sam would disagree, I'm sure he would. Oh, if only he was here._

Isabel said nothing, but took Graces hand in her free one. Together, the three of them stood there in the hall, waiting for the results.

Slowly, a faint red plus sign began to appear. As it became bolder, Grace felt weaker and weaker. She slowly sank to the floor, clutching the test, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed. "I need Sam here. I need to talk to him about this, but he's out there… a wolf. And it's all because of me. Why did I bite him? Why _me_?"

The other two tried to comfort Grace, but she would not accept any of it. She just sat in the hall and cried. They had to find Sam and bring him back; he was the only one who could calm her down. But of course, Cole could not go outside.

"I'll take some meat with me, and try to attract the wolves to me. If I find them, I have no idea how I'm going to get Sam back here, but I'll do my best. Once he's here, we can warm him up and explain everything to him. Hopefully, he'll have an idea about how we should act in this situation."

"I really don't think this will work, but it's our only choice." Cole whispered hopelessly as Isabel left the house

**Thanks for reading :) Please Review :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Though the idea of having a tiny little person growing inside her terrified Grace, it was nice to know why her body wouldn't change. Not that it made it any better. She wished she could change, wished she wasn't pregnant, wished she could run into the forest as a wolf and forget all of her worries and problems. Most of all, she wished Sam was with her to share her fears.

She didn't want this baby. At the moment, all she felt for the small being was resentment. It had ruined everything. Clearly, her motherly instinct had not yet kicked in. The word 'mother' sickened her, she was not a mother, she was too young for that sort of thing. Thoughts of having a baby had never even flickered across her mind before, and now one had been shoved at her out of nowhere. She didn't even remember creating it.

-o-

Isabel had been wandering through the forest for almost two hours, on top of the hour she managed the previous day. She had not seen so much as a sliver of wolf, despite having large chunks of meat in each hand. Something told her that they had moved further away. Here she was, wandering around hopelessly in an obviously deserted forest.

She decided to just go back to Beck's. On the return journey, she found a sturdy looking stick to impale the meat on. Then, in beck's garden, she struggled for a while to stick it into the ground. Eventually, it was upright and stable, with meat chunks stuck on every spike. It reminded Isabel of a small fruit tree.

Pleased with her idea, she entered the house. Her plan was to wait and see if any wolves would come to check out the meat. It was unlikely, but walking in the forest was helping no one, and she wanted to be around to support Grace.

Her next task was to ring her parents and tell them she was moving out. They were both still out of control since the loss of their son, so she doubted they would care. Most of her free time was spent at Beck's anyway, they would hardly notice anything different. If she moved in there, she could be with Grace before and after school every day. For the rest of the day, she would have to manage with just Cole for company. At least until the others started changing back.

-o-

Cole cared for Grace very much, and was very sympathetic to what she was dealing with, but he had one problem with her now living in the house – he and Isabel would have no alone time. Grace did not know about their strange relationship, the kisses, anything – no one did. So they would have to act normal around her, which could be difficult.

He also had had more ideas for a cure since the new discovery. Something about Grace carrying a child was stopping the change, so maybe it could stop the entire wolf thing completely. He would need to take some blood somehow, but it seemed insensitive to ask her just yet. In a few weeks, he would try.

-o-

That evening the three of them were sitting together in the main room of the house, talking about everything that was going on.

"I'm going to drive to my house tomorrow and get everything I need. When I called my dad he wasn't really paying attention to me, so I'm just going to leave anyway." Isabel was remarkably unbothered by her parent's lack of attention. "Oh don't look so shocked, they didn't really pay that much attention to me before my brother died. Now, they seem to have forgotten I exist. I don't care, I'm not too fond of them either."

Cole and Grace still looked quite apprehensive, but accepted what Isabel said, and tried to look less bothered. Isabel's last comment seemed to have ended the conversation, and the three companions faded into an awkward silence.

"So what about you two, then?" Grace asked. Cole and Isabel looked at her, slightly puzzled. "You must know what I mean. It's obvious you have something going on; I notice how you look at each other, how you act. Even now, you are as far away as you can get from each other on that sofa. That's not normal. You're pretending there's nothing going on – but honestly, you are both rubbish actors. So come on, tell me."

Before answering, they looked at each other, and then Isabel began to speak.

"Okay, we're not together or anything, we've just kissed a few times-"

"A lot of times." Cole earned himself an evil look with his interjection.

"-and we cuddle up together occasionally."

"So," Grace asked "Why are you so far apart now?"

"We didn't want to remind you that you're not around Sam by showing signs of romance."

"That's stupid! Don't worry about me! I'm pregnant, not hysterical. I can cope, you know. Now sit closer together before I throw something at you."

The two of them did as they were told hurriedly, and Grace burst into a fit of giggles.

**Thanks for reading! Please review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

Grace had just got out of the shower when she heard faint knocking on the front door. She had one towel around her body and another wrapped around her head. When she heard the noise she had been looking at the slight bump that was her stomach in the mirror. She believed she was around two months pregnant now, and it was mid spring.

As she was making her way towards the door the knock came again, slightly louder. Grace had no idea who it was, of course, as both Cole and Isobel were in the house. When she got to the door she was nervous, but after looking through the peep hole all she felt was pure joy. It was Olivia.

Grace wrenched the door open and practically leapt onto Olivia.

"Oh, hello again Grace. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Olivia! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back, I have so much to tell you!"

Around half an hour later, Grace, Olivia, Isobel and Cole were all sitting together in the living room. They had just finished giving the basic details to Olivia, who seemed to be in shock. She did, however, understand. She had herself just been a wolf for a long period of time, and knew that Grace and Sam had little control over their actions.

After Olivia had gotten a little more used to all that had happened since her transformation, she filled everyone in on what had been happening with her.

Finally, everyone had finished telling their stories, and the four of them settled into a companionable silence. A few minutes later, Isobel had an idea.

"Olivia, is there any chance you can remember where you and the other wolves had been before you changed back?"

Olivia closed her eyes and seemed to think hard before answering the question.

"Vaguely, mostly I can just remember what direction it was in, but nothing specific. Why do you ask?"

"We want to try and find Sam, before Grace gets too heavily pregnant, we want to know what he has to say about it. And of course Grace wants him to be here for as much of the pregnancy as he can, she doesn't want him changing back to an extremely pregnant girlfriend."

"Yes, I can see your point there. We probably should find him. I think I should be able to find my way back to the pack, once I get close enough I'll be able to smell them."

"Well you can't go yet!" Grace interrupted. "You'll just change back into a wolf. We don't want to put you through that pain again, we'll wait until it is warmer. Plus, I want to come, and I don't want to have to transform either."

"Grace, you can't go!" Isobel exclaimed. "You need to stay rested!"

"Oh, don't worry so much. Pregnant women can still exercise, you know. It will only be walking anyway, it's not like I'm doing a sprint."

"Fine." Isobel didn't seem to agree with Grace's choice, but knew she was too stubborn and would not change her mind. "But I still think you should stay here."

-o-

Sam was settling down into a comfortable gap between two trees after the long day of travelling he and his pack had just experienced. They had not seen any humans for a long time now, and he felt that for now they would be able to stay in their current area. It seemed safe. He turned on the spot a few times, before pawing at the leaves on the ground. When they were evenly spread he placed himself upon them, and rested his head on his paws. From here, he watched his pack.

During their movement, a few members of the pack seemed to have disappeared. This, however, did not trouble Sam. He knew that they were safe, and that it was normal. He couldn't quite recall why they had left or how he knew that they were fine, but it didn't seem to matter.

The rest of the pack were also beginning to lie down for the night, with a few exceptions who would stay vigilant and protect the others. Sam made sure that everyone else was asleep before he allowed himself to slowly drift off.

**Thanks for reading, please review :D**


End file.
